Brilho das Estrelas Mortas
by maryee
Summary: TRADUÇÃO [Sirius x Bellatrix, Sirius x Remus] Quando Remus se encarrega de caçar a assassina de Sirius, ele não sabe o que esperar de Bellatrix Lestrange. Certamente não o que encontra: alguém que ama Sirius tão intensamente quanto ele.


**Título Original**: Dead Starlight

**Autora:** Rhelle www. fanfiction. net/u/188079/

**Link para a fic original: **www. fanfiction. net/s/2541656/1/

**Tradução:** Maryee

**Betagem da tradução:** Nikki aka Hannah Hyde Malfoy www. fanfiction. net/u/524795/

**Sumário:** Sirius x Bellatrix, Sirius x Remus. Quando Remus se encarrega de caçar a assassina de Sirius, ele não sabe o que esperar de Bellatrix Lestrange. Certamente não o que encontra: alguém que ama Sirius tão intensamente quanto ele.

**Disclaimer: **Eu disse à J.K.R que eu jogaria pedra-papel-tesoura com ela por eles. Infelizmente, eu perdi. Coitada de mim.

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, eu sou uma fangirl da Bellatrix. Eu não sei o porquê. Não, espera, eu sei. É tudo culpa da Meg. De qualquer maneira, essa fic foi inspirada por uma combinação de querer escrever uma Sirius x Bellatrix (o casal preferido da Meg) sem abandonar o OTP Sirius x Remus, e do desejo persistente de ver o Remus chutar alguns traseiros1. Na verdade, o Remus acaba não chutando traseiros, o que me desapontou imensamente. Se o Remmy e a Bella parece de alguma forma OC, fique tranquilo, era para ser assim. Eu queria mostrar diferentes lados das personalidades deles. _Arr, mateys_.

* * *

**Brilho Morto das Estrelas  
por Rhelle  
**

A luz provinda das estrelas mortas brilha sobre a cidade escurecida. Já é passada a meia-noite e a única criatura viva à vista está descendo uma rua sombria calçada com pedras, seus passos rápidos e sua respiração silenciosa são os únicos sons. Uma sombra se destaca da noite, seguindo-a silenciosamente. Ela não dá indicação deter consciência disso no entanto, ambos seus passos e sua respiração aceleram-se ligeiramente.

A rua mergulha para debaixo da ponte de uma antiga ferrovia, envolvendo ambos na escuridão. Repentinamente, a mulher gira noscalcanhares, varinha a punhos, mas descobre a si mesma violentamente empresada contra uma parede de concreto, uma varinha apontada para sua garganta e o rosto de Remus Lupin há poucos centímetros de sua própria face.

"Bellatrix," Ele rosna, o semblante contorcido pela raiva. Sua ira é magnífica e primitiva. Até mesmo Bellatrix parece levemente intimidada, mas ela se recupera rapidamente.

Ele a teria matado, naquele exato instante e lugar, mas os olhos negros dela se encontram com os dele, considerando-o ligeiramente, e ela diz, " Sirius estava certo a seu respeito."

Remus congela, seus olhos se estreitam. "O quê?"

Com os olhos brilhando, Bellatrix recita com a elegância de costume. "Ele se move como um lobo, mesmo quando não é um; selvagem, tímido, inconscientemente gracioso. Ele tem um tipo de beleza fácil de passar despercebida, mas uma vez que você a nota, você nunca mais consegue olhar para o mundo do mesmo jeito de novo. Eu fico em paz quando estou com ele, eu me sinto finalmente completo," Bellatrix dá um sorriso malicioso o e balança a cabeça. "Ele amava você até a distração, sabe?"

Remus sufoca o choque de ouvir as palavras que Sirius proferira há tanto tempo saindo livremente dos lábios da pessoa que o matara. Por um momento Remus tem a sensação de alguém que enfia a cabeça em um túnel esperando por um gatinho, e, ao invés disso, encontra-se face a face com um leão.

"O que é que você sabe sobre Sirius?" ele diz.

Os olhos de Bellatrix são como espelhos, refletindo tudo e revelando nada enquanto ela diz, "Eu sei que ele sempre grita o seu nome quando ele goza. Eu sei que ele tem uma pequena e profunda cicatriz na parte interior da coxa esquerda que não mostra a ninguém – fui eu quem deu isso a ele. E eu sei que quando ele te ama, é com todo o coração e mente e alma. Sim," ela acrescentou, vendo a expressão na face de Remus; "É possível amar mais que uma pessoa de uma vez só. O coração humano não é algo facilmente regido pelas leis da monogamia."

_O que há, realmente, a ser dito àquilo? _Algumas coisas são verdadeiras sem sombra de dúvida_s. _Essa é uma delas. Remus não sabia o que ele esperava de Bellatrix Lestrange. Certamente não o que ele encontrou – uma mulher que se igualava a Sirius.

Bellatrix falou. "Nós nos amamos antes mesmo de sabermos o que era o mal, quando ainda éramos, essencialmente, crianças, inocentes da crueldade do mundo. Eu era sua prima, sua companheira nas brincadeiras, sua amiga mais próxima, a única louca ou corajosa o suficiente para acompanhá-lo em todas as suas aventuras selvagens. Parecia simplesmente natural que nós nos tornássemos amantes."

"Mesmo quando traçamos nossos caminhos separados, essa atração nunca desapareceu," Pela primeira vez Bellatrix esboça um sorriso, um sorriso triste. "Mesmo um amor falso pode ser doce. Remus, você se lembra do modo como ele costumava olhar para mim?"

Ah, sim, ele se lembra. Ele se lembra de sentar-se próximo a Sirius no Salão Principal todas as manhãs e noites, e ele se lembra do jeito com que os olhos de Sirius procuravam por uma única imagem na mesa da Sonserina. Uma garota alta, pálida e de cabelos escuros. E ele se lembra da estranha expressão que costumava tomar conta da face de Sirius, a expressão que ele nunca conseguira entender completamente, situada em algum lugar no mundo sombrio entre o amor e o ódio.

Remus se lembra porque não lhe resta mais nada, graças àquela mulher que estava bem ali, na sua frente.

Ele pergunta, "Como terminou?"

"Quando eu descobri que ele havia contado todos os detalhes sórdidos do nosso pequeno caso à mãe dele. Eu acredito que ele tenha tramado a coisa toda num esforço de aterrorizá-la, e, aparentemente, isso funcionou; poucas semanas depois as notícias que chegaram até mim foram as de que ele havia fugido. Nesse ponto, eu já tinha partido havia um bom tempo."

Remus deu uma gargalhada de repúdio. "Ah, não há fúria como a de uma mulher desprezada. Foi por isso que você o matou, então?"

Bellatrix balança a cabeça. "Não, eu o matei porque o dever mandava," Ela lançou a ele um olhar longo e lento. "Existem coisas mais importantes do que o amor."

"Não," Remus replica. "Não existem."

O silencio paira pesadamente entre eles. Remus morde os lábios, seus olhos estão distantes. Ele está perdido em suas próprias memórias agora. "Eu nunca fui tolo o suficiente para acreditar que nosso amor era exclusivo, mas... Quando era mais novo, eu pensava que o amor era como o vento de verão que acariciava os campos abertos. Mais tarde, ele se tornou a face do amor para mim, quando nós deitávamos juntos na grama, nossas mãos gentis como brisa sobre a pele um do outro._"_

"Você é tão poético..." Bellatrix comenta secamente.

A voz dela o trás de volta de seu devaneio. Ele a encara, sentindo uma raiva familiar borbulhando até a superfície mais uma vez. "O que você saberia?" ele zomba. "Foi você quem o matou, e..." E me deixou **sozinho. **Remus não consegue dizer aquelas palavras, mas ele se esquece de que está falando com uma talentosa _legilimens; _Sem o menor esforço, Bellatrix arranca as palavras da mente dele.

Ela ri. "Você imagina que está sozinho, Remus Lupin? Você, que irá deixar meu cadáver aqui na beira da estrada e regressará para sua preciosa Ordem; Albus Dumbledore, a família Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks e todo o resto. Pessoas que amam você e que enxugarão suas lágrimas com lenços perfumados quando você chorar," Ela para por um momento, sua expressão indecifrável. "Você sabe, Remus, que se eu dissesse aos meus companheiros Comensais de Morte metade do que disse a você aqui nessa noite, eu seria morta na hora?"

Sua varinha, Remus percebe, ainda apontava para a garganta dela. Aparentemente, Bellatrix repara nisso também, porque ela diz, "Você espera que eu implore? Você espera que eu suplique pela minha vida?" Ela dá uma risada estridente, completamente desprovida de alegria. "Se sim, então receio que você ficará terrivelmente desapontado. Não há nada que resta na minha vida que me faria implorar por ela."

Todo o riso, até mesmo o vazio, desaparece de sua face. Ela olha para ele de modo selvagem, irrequieta, toda a compostura indo embora. "Então vá em frente, mate-me," Ela rosna, e as palavras racham sob todo o peso de sua agonia. "Não foi por isso que você veio até aqui? Faça-o. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. Eu já estou morta."

E, de repente, Remus vê algo que não esperara ver: ele vê nela uma dor que só vira antes nele mesmo. Ela é sua inimiga no entanto, é a única pessoa que pode entendê-lo de verdade. Ela é a assassina de Sirius no entanto, é a única que pode partilhar com ele a total angústia de sua perda.

Ele havia vindo pensando que encontraria uma assassina, e, ao invés disso, ele encontrou seu próprio reflexo. Não, ele não esperara por isso.

Buscando a confirmação de que isso era verdade, Remus estendesua mão e toca gentilmente a face de Bellatrix, obtendo um rubor sutil em meio àpalidez da pele dela.

Por um momento, não havia amor ou ódio, ou bem ou mal. Havia apenas a união da solidão compartilhada, o simples entendimento de duas criaturas que haviam perdido tudo.

É Bellatrix quem põe um fim naquilo, é Bellatrix quem se afasta, balançando a cabeça como um animal confuso. Ela nunca lidara bem com a compaixão.

Remus olha para ela com pesar em seus olhos, toda a raiva esquecida. Ele remove sua varinha para longe da garganta dela, dá um passo para trás. "Não, eu não irei matar você," Ele diz; "Você viverá, e isso será punição suficiente."

Ele vai embora. Mas olha para trás, uma única vez. Uma única vez. "Se nós nos encontrarmos de novo, será no campo de batalha," Ele diz calmamente à mulher cujo nome é uma estrela.Não foi misericórdia nem compaixão o que parou sua varinha. Ele simplesmente não pode matá-la; ele vê muito de Sirius nela.

Afinal, ela o amara também.

Então ele caminha a passos largos, noite adentro, ignorando os gritos de agonia dela, ignorando a dor em seu próprio coração. Focando, ao invés disso, na beleza das estrelas apagadas, mortas antes de seu tempo, que continuam a espalhar uma luz fraca para esse mundo de escuridão.

**F I M **

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Minha primeira tradução. Sejam bondosos, sim? Muitíssimo obrigada à Rhelle, que foi gentil o suficiente para me permitir traduzir essa história linda, e à Nikki, pela betagem, pelas "tardes faladas", por achar que o Remus realmente merece chutar bundas, e por aguentar meus ataques de _oh-meu-deus-eu-não-sei-traduzir-isso _no MSN.


End file.
